


Love and Root Canals

by app_jelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Office Romance, Sombra's head over heals, hopefully, seriously, this shit's hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/pseuds/app_jelly
Summary: Symbra fic set in the same universe as my pharmercy cat fic.Sombra has like ten cats and is in love with a dentist she meets at the discount store.





	Love and Root Canals

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's that Symbra fic I mentioned I would be doing. It's set in the same universe as my pharmercy cat fic so there's a lot of tie ins, but you don't have to read that one to follow along. Although I recommend that you do because that one was also great. I'm thinking this fic's gonna be around three chapters long. Anyways, enjoy.

April first was the day of Angela and Fareeha’s wedding. They had to send each of their guests two invitations. One to let them know they were invited, the other to let them know that they were really getting married on that day. They may or may not have forgotten that April first was a day for jokes and pranks.

_“Angela, why did we set the wedding for April first?”_

_“So we could have a nice romantic spring wedding. It’s also an easy day to remember for anniversary purposes. Why do you ask?”_

_“I think we forgot April first is April Fool’s Day. It’s been two months and nobody’s responded to our invitations.”_

_“Shit.”_

Everyone from Best Dentist was invited. Well, the important people. The uninvited people didn’t seem to mind. Angela had convinced Satya to close the practice the week leading up to the wedding. It was a free vacation.

Sombra thought it was an excellent opportunity to get things rolling with Dr. Vaswani. She had been trying to ask her out for the better part of her employment at Best Dentist. In fact, it was the reason why she worked at Best Dentist to begin with. Office romance was appealing to her.

She first met the dentist when she was out shopping for a new water bowl for her oldest cat, Blumpkin, at the discount store. There was a scene over by the as seen on tv merchandise. A redhead had vaulted over the display, leaving a pile of instant ramen microwave safe bowls in her wake. The brunette that she got the attention of was flustered and looked ready to swoon.

 _Damn, gotta love that determination. Get it redhead._ In her musings, Sombra failed to recognize that her buggy was headed straight for another customer’s. The collision was imminent.

 _Dammit, did I hit a display?_ She looked away from the giggling redhead and brunette duo to assess the damage. The sight before her made her heart stop. _Ay dios mio, I think I’m in love._

“Kindly adjust.”

Sombra quickly adjusted her buggy out of the way of the beautiful stranger’s. “Sorry about that.” She noticed the stranger had on a lab coat with Best Dentist stitched into it. “Doctor…?”

“Vaswani, Dr. Vaswani.” The dentist calmly strolled past her and out of the aisle.

Sombra watched the retreating form with a dopey smile. She leaned against her buggy. It knocked over a tower of canned corn.

-

When Sombra returned to her apartment that day, new water bowl in hand, she set to work on doing some research. This time it wasn’t for blackmail, it was for love. The last time she did blackmail research was actually right before she went to the store. The last time she actually _used_ blackmail on anyone was when she scored a kickass high-rise luxury condo at Volskaya Estates for free. Illegal stock trade was how Sombra made a living. She liked to keep tabs on anyone who also engaged in the practice. The building’s owner, Katya Volskaya, was quick to hand her the keys to the best condo with a view when she threatened to expose the woman’s stock trade escapades.

Sombra moved the pile of cats cuddled around her computer to the floor. Well, except for Blumpkin. She was her oldest cat at a whopping nineteen years old. The cat didn’t need any stress on her old bones.

She touched the monitor screen, it whirred to life in seconds and the signature skull of her custom operating system appeared. Her laser projection keyboard lit up in her favorite color, purple. “Alright, let’s check out this Best Dentist.”

A quick search provided that Best Dentist was owned and operated by both Dr. Satya Vaswani and Dr. Angela Ziegler. The practice earned a rating of four and a half out of five stars on Kelp Reviews. They were also hiring. “Ooh, they’re looking for a new assistant. Let’s see… must be at least twenty-one. Check. Must have database experience. Check. Must have at least two years prior experience. I can fake that one. Seems easy enough.” Sombra quickly whipped up an impressive resume and sent it in with her application.

“And now we play the waiting game. Hopefully by next week, my office romance will begin.”

She didn’t have to wait long.

Sombra received a phone call the next day from a Lena Oxton. She was scheduled for an interview the day after at nine in the morning. When the call ended, she let out a squeal and dived into her bed. All ten of her cats peeked open their eyes to investigate the disturbance. The youngest, Nook, hopped up onto the bed and cuddled into her side. The rest of the cats followed. Well, except for Blumpkin. She was leisurely lapping up water from her bowl.

“Guess what everyone?”

The cats looked at her inquisitively.

“I’m going to get a real job and, hopefully, the romance of a lifetime.”

A few meows sounded out and a couple of paws found their way onto her arm.

“Aw, thank-you, thank-you.”

-

The day of her interview, Sombra waltzed into Best Dentist full of confidence. Her nails were freshly manicured and her clothes were free of cat fur. At least she was pretty sure they were. She had to make a good impression and all. Behind the reception desk, a familiar brunette sat. _No way. That’s the same girl from the discount store._ A nameplate with ‘Lena Oxton’ engraved into it sat in front of her.

“Hello there! My name’s Lena. Are you here for an appointment?”

“I’m here for an interview with Dr. Vaswani.”

“Ooh! A potential new work buddy! Alright, follow me back to her office.” The perky brunette rounded the reception area and grabbed her by the wrist. Sombra practically had to jog to keep up with Lena’s quick pace. _What am I getting myself into?_

Lena knocked on the dentist’s door and poked her head into the office. “Dr. Vaswani, your nine o-clock is here.”

“Thank-you, Lena. Please bring her in.”

Lena retreated back into the hallway with Sombra then shoved her through the door. “Good luck!”

“The hell was that for?”

“Language.”

Sombra froze. She turned around and came face to face with the woman who stole her heart. “My bad, Lena caught me off guard.”

“Yes, Ms. Oxton does possess some peculiar mannerisms. Please, sit.” Dr. Vaswani gestured to the singular, but rather ornate, chair in front of the desk. Sombra made herself comfortable.

“According to your resume, you have three years of office experience, volunteer regularly at the local cat shelter, and you have no references. Is that correct?”

“Absolutely.”

“You also claim to have a lot of experience working with databases, would you say you are proficient with that type of work?”

Sombra thought back to the many times she’s hacked the databases of companies for her own gain. “Most definitely.”

Dr. Vaswani stayed silent for a while. She just stared at Sombra. The hacker felt like squirming. They had barely started the interview, but, with all the staring, it didn’t seem like it’d last much longer. _Fuck!_

The dentist finally looked away from Sombra and pulled out a packet of papers. “I will be blunt about this. I find you very suspicious. But, as we need to fill this position, I’m going to hire you against my better judgement. Your application indicated that you are available to start working as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be your first day. Lena, my assistant, will show you how to do your job. Please fill out these forms and bring them back with you tomorrow.”

 _Holy shit. I’m actually hired. But wait a minute…_ “Lena’s your assistant?”

“Correct. You will be Dr. Ziegler’s assistant. She has a hard time keeping an assistant for more than a month. Hopefully, you will last here longer than that.”

_Fuck!_

-

Sombra walked into Best Dentist the next day as an official employee. For the first time in a long time Sombra was genuinely nervous. If Dr. Ziegler couldn’t keep an assistant for more than a month, what was she doing to them? Was she some sort of tyrant carrying the false façade of a friendly neighborhood dentist? She was just going to have to found out.

Lena looked up from pecking at her keyboard to greet whoever walked through the door. “Hello, again! Good to see that you got the job. I knew you had it in you.”

Sombra made her way into the reception area and plopped down into the chair next to Lena’s. “I think you knew they were practically giving away this job.”

Lena blushed and scratched at the back of her head. “Uh, well, you know. Gotta keep up appearances. Let me just walk you through what you’re supposed to do as Dr. Ziegler’s assistant.”

Half an hour later and Lena was almost through showing her the ropes. “And this here is the Best Dentist database. All patient information is kept here and it’s also where we handle insurance and payment. Oh, and you’re in charge of closing up. Any questions?”

Sombra had only been mildly listening to whatever it was Lena was saying to her. She was a little preoccupied with thoughts of Dr. Vaswani and their impending steamy office romance. “Yeah, I got a question.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“How come Dr. Ziegler doesn’t keep assistants for long?”

“Well, you see, she’s nice and all.” Lena looked apprehensive about what she was going to say next. “She’s just a complete fucking mess. Dr. Ziegler’s a great dentist but she could use a little work in the everything else department.”

Tears streamed freely from Sombra’s eyes. Her laughter rang out through the entire office. _Oh, this is great. And here I was worried for no reason._

Amidst her laughter, a hunched over blond headed figure walked through the front door.

“Good morning Dr. Ziegler!”

“…morning Lena.”

“Are you alright?”

The dentist straightened up and rubbed at the bags under her eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. I may have stayed up all night watching Ice Cream Wars. There was this one contestant that put roast beef in his ice cream. He won.” She yawned and started to walk towards her office. “I’m thinking about cancelling my morning appointments. I need a nap.”

Lena turned to her fellow assistant. “See? She’s a goddamn mess. This isn’t the first time she’s done something like this.”

Sombra’s laughing picked up at Lena’s fuming. She wiped away the tears when she was done. “Ah, I haven’t laughed like that in a while. How does she stay in business like that?”

“I have no bloody idea. She’s a good dentist. Maybe that’s why her patients put up with her mess.” Lena looked thoughtful for a second. “Speaking of messes, you should stop her from cancelling her appointments. Go talk her out of it. It’s basically your job.” Sombra was shooed out of the reception area.

“Okay, okay, I’m on it.” _Let’s see what I can do about this._

When she reached Dr. Ziegler’s office, Sombra didn’t bother with knocking. She barged right in and made herself comfortable on the dentist’s desk. It would seem it didn’t matter because she was fast asleep, head on her desk and drool trailing out of her mouth. The newly appointed assistant let out a small chuckle. _She’s hopeless. I love it._

“Oh, Dr. Ziegler, it’s closing time.”

The blond snapped her head up and bolted out of her chair. “Oh thank god. I thought the day would never end.”

“It’s not actually closing time. But since you’re up, your first appointment is in ten minutes.”

Dr. Ziegler was almost out of the room. She was quick to turn around. “Dammit! Why would you lie to me like that?” She took a good look at the woman sitting at her desk. “And who the hell are you?”

“I lied because it’s highly irresponsible to cancel your appointments just because you watched too much tv. Also, I’m your new assistant. My name is Sombra and it’s nice to meet you.”

The dentist crumbled to the floor and held her head in her hands. “Ja, ja, you have a point. But I’m so _tired_. I don’t think I can survive the day.”

“Did you have any coffee yet?”

The crumpled mess nodded yes. “I drank a whole pot.”

 _No manches! A whole pot?_ “…do you need more coffee? Perhaps a restroom break?”

The crumpled mess fished a pen and notepad from her lab coat pocket. She scribbled something down, balled it up, and threw it at her assistant. “Get me one of those from Lúcio’s and I think I’ll be able to survive.” She fished out a twenty-dollar bill and threw that to her assistant as well. “Here’s some cash.”

 “I’ll be right on it.”

-

Sombra made it to Lúcio’s in record time. She walked into the coffee shop and stood behind a police officer finishing up their order.

“And don’t forget the whipped cream this time Lúcio!”

“It was one time Hana!”

“It better be the only time!” The officer fished a pair of sunglasses out of her front pocket and put them on. She sat down at a nearby table to wait for her drink.

_Ew, it’s the law. Better stay clear of her._

“Hello, welcome to Lúcio’s! I’m Lúcio, what can I get for you today?”

Sombra uncrumpled the piece of paper Dr. Ziegler gave her and read off the order. “Can I get… the largest sized cup you have filled almost to the brim with espresso topped with steamed milk. And a cinnamon roll. Don’t forget the cinnamon roll.” _Holy hell._

Lúcio looked at her with wide eyes. “You must be fetching this for Angela. One monster death drink and cinnamon roll coming right up. That’ll be twenty bucks.”

Sombra forked over the cash and sat on the opposite side of the room from the grumpy looking officer. After a couple of minutes of intense scrutiny from the grump across the room, both of their orders were ready.

Sombra grabbed her order and booked it out of Lúcio’s. _I’m pretty sure that was the same officer whose car I hacked into last week. That shit was hilarious, but, from all the staring, I think she saw me laughing my ass off from across the street._

When the hacker made it back to Best Dentist she looked high and low for Dr. Ziegler. She eventually found her still huddled on the floor in her office.

“You’re still here? You already have patients that you should be attending to.”

Angela waved her off. “Eh, the hygienists have things taken care of for now. The first couple of patients are just here for check-ups anyway. I don’t have to do anything beyond telling them to floss more for at least another hour. Did you get my order?”

Sombra handed the dentist her cinnamon roll with a side of death drink. “Please don’t end up dead with this.”

“The cinnamon roll helps with that. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna chug this in one go. I’ll live.”

True to her word, the dentist didn’t end up overdosing on her drink. She perked up and did her damn job. It was impressive, especially for Dr. Vaswani. She went over to the reception area to personally congratulate Dr. Ziegler’s new assistant.

“Wonderful job for your first day. It seems I had underestimated you, I apologize.”

Sombra’s heart sped up, she felt wonderfully giddy. “Don’t mention it Dr. Vaswani. I was just doing my job.”

“A commendable effort for just your first day. I look forward to your continued employment here.”

Sombra eyed her retreating form with a dopey smile. “Me too.”

“Looks to me like someone’s got the hots for Dr. Vaswani.”

“Of course, it’s why I applied to work here in the first place.”

That threw Lena for a loop. “What?! How can you be so candid about something like that? Is there anything else I should know?”

Sombra pretended to look thoughtful. “Hmm, I’m a world class hacker.”

“…have you ever hacked into the government?”

“Yes.”

“…are aliens real?”

“You bet your ass they are.”

“Fuck.” Lena was terrified of aliens. Apparently, it wasn’t unfounded.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure they want nothing to do with someone like you.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Relax, I didn’t mean anything by it. You’ve got a lot of great things going on. You’re nice, you have a nice job, and you have a girlfriend that’s really into you.”

Lena’s face flushed a violent red. “…how’d you know about that last bit?”

"I saw you two at the discount store when she jumped over that display. It’s actually how I bumped into Dr. Vaswani. Her gusto distracted me from looking where I was going and I ended up bumping carts with the love of my life.”

“You have to be the single most interesting person I’ve ever met. I hope it works out between you and Dr. Vaswani.”

“Gracias. Me too.”

-

Sombra stuck around Best Dentist for a good three months and had no luck in the romance department. She turned out to be a damned good assistant though. She even went as far as to help Dr. Ziegler with her own love woes. Apparently, it was a lot harder to get through to Dr. Vaswani. It wasn’t for lack of trying.

Sombra made sure to greet her every day and she would give out genuine, meaningful compliments. If Lena was sick, she’d handle both of their workloads. Dr. Vaswani was impressed with her, but it didn’t lead to any romance. Sombra even tried a more direct approach by literally asking her out on a few occasions. Apparently, the love of her life didn’t drink coffee or alcohol and she hated going out to eat. It was frustrating, but she still had hope.

A few months later came the opportunity she was looking for. Dr. Ziegler was getting married in April. Sombra, Lena, and Dr. Vaswani all received invitations to attend.

_April first? Really? At least she has someone to marry. It’s still a couple of months off, but this could be it. This could be where we finally hit it off._

Sombra was looking forward to April.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter didn't have too much symbra in it, but, like, the next one will be drowning in it.


End file.
